Buena
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Buena |jname=アオイ |tmname=Aoi |image=None.png |size=200px |caption= |hometown=Goldenrod City |region=Johto |game=yes |generation= , |games= , |gender=Female }} Buena (Japanese: アオイ Aoi) is the host of Buena's Password Show, an independent radio broadcast introduced in , which becomes part of the Variety Channel in . In Generation II, this radio show is only broadcast at night until midnight, and in Generation IV, the show is broadcast every three hours between 2 AM and 11 PM. The player must remember the daily password to earn a point. In the games Buena can be normally found on the second floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Players can obtain her phone number by talking to her after getting thirty Blue Card points. In Generation II, when Buena makes a phone call to the player, she will tip the player off that one of the slot machines in Goldenrod Game Corner is 'lucky', and the player will win more times while playing on it compared to the other slot machines; however, she does not say which one it is. According to her Pokégear conversations with the , Buena has limited sense of direction. When Team Rocket take over the Radio Tower, she is shown to be terrified. If the player talks to her, she says, "Huh? Today's Password? HELP, of course!" Buena's Password Most of the prizes awarded on Buena's radio show are rare items that can either be bought for a very high price, or not be bought at all. This makes listening to the show very valuable. Quotes Pokémon Crystal ;Pokégear - Buena's Password :"Buena here! Today's password! Let me think... It's ! Don't forget it! I'm in Goldenrod's Radio Tower!" ;Goldenrod Radio Tower *During Buena's Password :"Hi! Did you tune in to my radio show? Do you remember today's password?" ::No: "Come back after you listen to my show, OK? Catch ya later!" ::Yes: "Oh, wow! Thank you! What was your name again? ..., OK! Come on, . Join the show." ::"Everyone ready? I want to hear you shout out today's password for !" :*Wrong answer ::"Aww... That's not it... Did you forget the password?" ::"Yup! Our contestant was . Thanks for coming! I hope all you listeners will come too! I'll be waiting!" :*Correct answer ::"YIPPEE! That's right! You did tune in! I'm so happy! You earned one point! Congrats!" ::"Yup! Our contestant was . Thanks for coming! I hope all you listeners will come too! I'll be waiting!" *After answering :"Sorry... You get just one chance each day. Come back tomorrow for another try!" *Not during the show :"Tune in to Password every night from six to midnight! Tune in, then drop in for a visit!" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver ;Pokégear - Buena's Password :"Hello, everyone! It's Buena! Time for today's password! Today's password is... ! Don't forget it! I'm looking forward to your visiting me at the Goldenrod Radio Tower!" ;Goldenrod Radio Tower *During Buena's Password :"Thank you for listening in every day! Do you remember today's password?" ::No: "Come back after you listen to my show, OK? Catch ya later!" ::Yes: "Oh, wow! Thank you! What was your name again? ...! Come on, . Join the show." ::"Everyone ready? I want to hear you shout out today's password for !" :*Wrong answer ::"Aww... That's not it... Did you forget the password?" :*Correct answer ::"Yippee! That's right! You did tune in! I'm so happy! You earned one point! Congratulations! Tune in to my show again tomorrow!" *After answering :"Thank you for listening in every day! Sorry... You get just one chance each day. Come back tomorrow for another try!" *Not during the show :"Thank you for listening in every day! Tune in to my password show!" ;Pokégear * Calling the player :* Variant 1 ::"! Hi, it's Buena! I needed someone to chat with! Now, tell me. When do you relax the most? For me, it has to be in the studio right after my show, enjoying a nice cup of tea. It's so pleasant that it gradually makes me drowsy…" ::"…… …… ……" ::"…… …… ……Zzz" ::"Oops, I drifted off just thinking about it! How, uh...embarrassing! Please forget this happened! Later!" :* Variant 2 ::"! Hi, it's Buena! I needed someone to chat with! The other day I went out to eat with DJ Ben! Isn't that great? Not only that, he said the music on my show is cool! Oh, wow! Like, what should I do? ...Oops, I have to get ready for my show! I'll catch you later!" * Calling her when Buena's Password is being broadcasted :"Hi... This is Buena. I can't come to the phone right now. If you want to chat, tune into Buena's Password on the radio and give me a call after midnight!" * Calling her when Buena's Password is not being broadcasted (three variants) :"Hi, this is Buena... Oh! Hi, ! / / " :Afterwards, one of the following is chosen ::"I'm thinking of going to the Game Corner tomorrow. It's been a while. You know, I have this great strategy for playing... I always do great! Huh? Nuh-uh, it's my secret! You'll have to figure it out yourself! Catch you later!" ::"Hey there! You use your Pokégear to listen to the radio, right? I heard that you can even display town maps with the Pokégear. I have a bad sense of direction, so the Pokégear would be handy... Anyway, thanks for calling! Later!" ::"Is it sunny outside today? When you're cooped up in the Radio Tower as much as I am, you lose touch with the outside. It can be boring. Please call again!" Sprites In the manga Buena was briefly mentioned in the fifteenth chapter of the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. While stuck in the illusory forest, briefly catches her new Password Show on his Pokégear radio. However, the signal was quickly cut. This is the only mention of her in the manga and she is never seen in person. In Chuang Yi's English translation of the manga, she keeps her Japanese name, Aoi. Trivia * Buena's Pokégear title is Radio Personality. Names Category:Game characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Female characters de:Buena es:Buena it:Buena ja:アオイ zh:葵妍